The Trouble That Lies A-head
by bethcandy21
Summary: Spencer and Toby have woven a brand new web of lies and done the unthinkable. When they make the dangerous decision to put themselves in hArms way will all be reveAled? Or will they only continue to slip deeper into the mess they have created? Read as their secrets cause new tensions and old rivalries putting everything they hold dear at risk. set after 4x25.Spoby
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: There are only very slight changes to the story line and plot up to 4x25. This will not follow along with season 5.**_

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing of Pretty Little Liars or the characters**_

**Review if you like it there are more surprises in store but I will need encouragement to continue.**

I felt the chill of the cold night creep up my bare back as I walked out into the dark "Hello? Is someone out here?" I asked as I stepped out of the front door of the cabin, hearing no response but a rustle of leaves from the trees not twenty feet away in the dark foreboding forest. "Hello?" I called again feeling the cold hard ground against my bare feet. Damn Toby for making us hide out at this creepy cabin in the coldest summer ever. "So help me Toby if that is you I am going to-""You are going to what?" he said sending me jumping five feet in the air as i felt my heart leap into my throat.

"Oh my-"I Said trying to catch my breath "You scared me." "Aw I am sorry, baby" he apologized wrapping his arms around me. "What are you doing out here you are freezing?" He said rubbing my back in a comforting yet feeble attempt to warm my icy skin "God, You are shivering. Let's go inside, Spencer." I nod but make no moves toward the cabin. "I thought I heard something out here." Toby made his all too familiar I know where you are going with this Spencer but I don't believe you Face. "Spence when are you going to stop living in fear?" Shaking my head as I pushed away from him and sat on the bench near the porch. Tears pouring down my face giving away my emotions like salty, hot little traitors.

"Please come inside Spencer." I shake my head at him as he kneels in front of my tilting my chin up. "I can't shake the feeling that someone is still out there watching us." He sighs sitting next to me and pulling me onto his lap. "Spencer, I worry all the time but we are in a different state right now. No one knows we are here." I sat up to look at him so he could see my face. "I guess so but we have so much more to lose now, Toby. I just don't think it is a good Idea to hide out miles away from civilization. I mean what if something happens?" "Spencer I thought we were in agreement. This is what is best for us right now." I swallow the lump in my throat. "I am not so sure anymore."

He let out a frustrated sigh "I just don't get why changed your mind. Two days ago you said you were happy with this arrangement and now you want to go back? We have been gone for three months, Spencer. Things have changed we can never go back to the way it was." I felt the Icy chill return this time not from the cold but the repercussions our little escape may have when we do go back. "I know that, Toby. I am so happy we did this but I miss my life I miss everyone. We need our friends and family and I can't help feeling like they need us." I sank to the ground giving up on keeping it together as I sobbed into my knees. "Hey, Hey don't do this." He said crouching down and rubbing my back. "Let's just go inside and get some sleep we will talk about it in the morning." I press my forehead to his "Okay, I am exhausted anyway." He smiled planting a quick chaste kiss on my lips "That's my girl." He teased before scooping me up and carrying me into the cabin. "Toby, Put me down." I squealed and kicked, trying to suppress the laughter but failing. "I love you Spencer." He whispered placing me on the bed and leaning over me. "I Love you too." I replied as he kissed my neck. "I am not tired anymore." I moan grasping his face and pulling him in for a passionate kiss as his hands removed the straps of my nightgown from my shoulders.

I awoke to bright sun light blinding me and reached across the bed for Toby. I felt nothing but cold sheets. "Toby?" I called immediately alarmed and bolted out of bed grabbing my robe. "Toby?" I called out again throwing the bedroom door open as panic set in. I scanned the small living area still seeing no sign of him. I quickly made my way across the room to the front door. My heart racing as I reached for the knob praying I would not see my worst fears realized. "TOBY." I yelled this time looking around the small clearing that surrounded the cabin. "Yes." He answered coming from around the side of the shed with an arm full of fire wood. Relief washed through me as I charged toward him making him drop the wood and launched myself into his arms. "Oh thank God. I thought A had found us." I said kissing his neck. He sighed "Why do you automatically assume the worse?" I shook my head "I heard something last night and I guess I just keep waiting for A to find us." "Quit thinking like that we have gone to a great deal of trouble to cover our tracks." I pulled away and started gathering the firewood." I know but A almost had us in Nevada and I just can't be sure." "We are in remote Montana in with the middle of nowhere with no more paper trail." He replied gathering the rest for the firewood." We got careless in Nevada, Spencer. I assure you, we are safe." I stood up walking back to the cabin "I don't think we will ever be safe, Toby. Not unless we catch A."

I set the wood down in the bin next to the fireplace and headed to the coffee maker. "Spencer." He warned as I started the coffee. "Chill its decaf." I say taking a mug out of the cabinet. "Good, We finally broke you of your caffeine addiction. I really don't want to go there again." I roll my eyes and start breakfast. "Was it really that bad." I asked cracking an egg in to a bowl. "Let's just say there was a moment when I felt like A wasn't such a terrorist compared to you." I stopped whisking the eggs and turned to look at him. "That is not funny." I admonished giving him the look and watching his smile fade. "Oh, come on, Spence. It was a joke." He replied walking over to me. "Was I really that bad?" I questioned looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "No, I guess we have been through worse but it was not pleasant."He admitted. I scoffed "Well I didn't have to give it up but you insisted. I'd say your brought it upon yourself, Mr. Cavanaugh." I laughed as shook his head "Spencer you were having palpitations from the amount you were consuming. It needed to happen." I sighed returning my attention to cooking breakfast. "Well still I miss the taste." "Ah, the words every addict says." I beat the eggs even harder glaring at him my nostrils flaring in response to my anger. "Woah, I didn't mean that. I am sorry I almost forgot." He backtracked moving out of the small kitchen. "Just go shower. I will finish making breakfast." I waved dismissing him.

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath as he made his way to the bathroom.

When we had finished breakfast and cleaned up. I decided to broach the subject that we had to shelf for this morning. "So, Are we going to finish the to be continued from last night?"I asked sitting in the arm chair with my second cup of impostor coffee. "I don't know, Spencer. Are you sure you even want to?"I shrug taking as sip from my mug. "I do but I think you should hear me out." He motions to me " You have the floor, Spencer. State your case." I smirk setting my mug on the table.

"Okay well I have been thinking a lot about what we did and I don't think it is fair to our friends and families to leave them hanging the way we did. I mean Ali comes back and we disappear. That is not fair to them. We just left a vague note that we were going on a trip. I am sure by now they think either A has gotten their bloody,evil little hands on us or we are just the most selfish, disloyal people on the face of the planet. I mean we can't even get decent cell service within a hundred miles of this place. I haven't texted or emailed anyone in like a month. They are probably wondering if we killed each other or something. I just think that we owe it to everyone to be there. Who knows what has happened last I heard Ezra was suffering from amnesia and Alison was in police custody. I just feel like we deserted our friends.

"I mean these last few months have been the best of my life but I am ready to go home and continue our normal lives. I hate living out of a suitcase and sleeping in uncomfortable beds. I need internet, cell service and school. I am Spencer Hastings I live for those things." I stood moving over to sit next to a solemn faced Toby. " I love You so much, Tobes. But I also love my friends and family. I need to see them."

I watched him closed his eyes and sigh. A good sign because I knew he was actually thinking about it. I sat in silence staring at my hands waiting patiently. This is not easy for me I thought inwardly dismissing my irritation.

After what seemed like an hour he responded. "Fine, you win. We will leave to today." My eyes widened with surprise. "Really!" I exclaimed jumping off the sofa in excitement ready to pack up the car. He laughed "Yes, Really I miss home too. As twisted as our lives are there it is still home." I threw myself on top of him kissing him with a I love this man with all my heart kiss.

I sat in the passenger seat staring out the window as we crossed over the Pennsylvania state line. Biting back the nausea that comes with the nerves of returning home. It had been an exhausting two day nonstop drive and I was ready to sleep in a bed. Though I knew we would need to face the music first. Especially since I hadn't given them any warning just in case A was still lurking around. "Toby, do you think everyone will hate us?" I asked turning to see his face. He grimaced "Well, I don't expect a warm welcome with open arms." I nodded " Yeah, me neither but I just hope they will understand." He laughed "Spencer, Trust me they won't understand all of what we did and they will be furious at first but they love you so they will forgive you. You know that." I sighed "Yes, I do I just wish we could have done things differently that's all. I hate that A gets to suck the joy out of everything." "Yeah, me too." He whispered sadly as we headed toward certain doom.

A few hours later I drove past the welcome to Rosewood sign feeling the tension in the car rise significantly. I missed my SUV hating that we bought such a tiny car. Its safe Toby said, it gets great gas mileage he said. I shook my head frowning at him as he closed his eyes trying to relax since he had driven for the last five hundred miles. " I feel it too." I said gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. " What is it about this town that causes so much uneasiness." He muttered. I snorted "Well it could be the string of unsolved murders and missing persons cases. Or maybe it's the fact that we are about to drop in on our loved ones unannounced and-""Not helping." He glared as I turned onto Main Street. "So where to first?" I asked Praying no one would recognize us yet. "Who is going to be the easiest?" he said in a short tone. "Honestly, Ali." He shook his head "How do we even know she is still alive? She could have really been killed by now." He asked with disinterest. "We don't." I replied "If she is, she's at school with Aria, Hanna and Emily. She is not stupid enough to ever be left alone." "I guess you are right." He agreed. "I know I am so Rosewood High it is." " Yes, but how are we going to get them all together?" I smiled. "Oh, I have a plan." I said parking about block away from the high school. "Give me the burner Phone." I said holding out my hand. He sighed and gave me the cheap smartphone we had purchased a few days ago. I blocked the number and texted Aria, Hanna, and Emily.

**Spencer played a game of hide and seek want to guess who won. If you want her alive come get her at the liar's monument. –A**

I hit send and crouched down watching the exit of the student parking lot for my friends. Like clockwork they sped out of the parking lot. I waited until they were around the corner before peeling out too. "Hey, Toby could you reach behind my seat and get the black bag?" I asked him as we pulled into the parking lot at the graveyard. "Thanks." I smiled at him pulling the black hoodies and gloves from our A-team escapades. "Put these on." I said tossing them at him.

We entered the mausoleum in stealth mode. I can tell he is nervous I don't blame him who knows what they have planned to 'rescue' me. "Did you find her?" I heard Aria whisper as we got closer. "No" Emily replied with a sad, defeated shrug. "Do you think A could have-"Hanna asked walking up to them. "Just don't go there Hanna. She has been missing for three months I refuse to believe she is the new Ali." Aria whispered "Well, if the shoe fits." Hanna, Stop." Emily scolded. "I think someone is here." "Damn right I am." Ali replied "If you thought you could leave me alone at school to bust A you are seriously delusional."

"See, I told you." I whispered to Toby who narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you hear that?" Ali whispered "I think someone's here." Hanna rolled her eyes "Yeah, A you idiot. Now move so we can save Spencer's Ass." "oh, you did not just call me an idiot." "Guys." Emily admonished.

I rolled my eyes I guess some things just never change. I signaled to Toby to follow my lead. "Help!' I screamed as Toby grabbed me putting his hand over my mouth and holding me gently against his body. "Tighter." I whispered he sighed reluctantly squeezing me and causing a shocked gasp escape my lips making him tense even more than he already was. "Cover your face," I warned as the girls rounded the corner right on time. "Oh my God." The all gasped simultaneously.

"Spencer?" Aria asked moving forward to get a better look. "Don't." Toby warned in a seriously ridiculous voice and moved his hand from my mouth so I could speak. "I need you to get everyone together tonight at my parents' house." I said in the most panicked voice I could manage. "A will let me go but only if you can to that." "Why not now?" Emily asked. I shook my head "I don't know I guess A wanted to show you I am alive for the moment." "How do we even know it is really you Spencer?" Hanna questioned no doubt wanting to see my face instead of another faceless person in a black hoodie. Toby pulled my hood down enough so they could see my face. "Oh, Spencer." Aria cried looking relieved. Hanna stayed quiet and Emily looked away with tears streaming down her face. Only Ali looked mad "I cannot believe you lead A right to me Spencer. I know this is a trap I can smell a lie, Remember." I shook my head feeling the tears leak out of my eyes. " I promise you it's not Ali, Please. It is the only way I can come home. We helped you get back, I think you would owe it to me." Her face softened. "Fine but let's get something straight this is not a trade or a negotiation to kidnap me it is a rescue effort if it doesn't work that way then you can be A's problem you got it." "Alison, how can you say that." Aria asked clearly shocked. "Fine, your message will be delivered to A." I said nodding at Toby who yanked me a little harder than necessary out the door. "Ouch." I cried as he shushed me and we made our get away.

**Well what did you think. Reviews if you like it.**

**Next one will be very interesting I assure you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for continuing to read my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit short but I couldn't wait to update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of PLL or it's characters**

"What do we do now Spencer?" Toby asked as I pulled into the deserted motel parking lot. I sighed "We wait. Give them a few more hours and I will text them what time we will be there." I just don't get how this is all going to work." I looked at him trying to come up with a plan myself. "You don't have a plan yet do you?" He asked the worry etched on his face. "I am getting there Toby. Just let me think." "Fine, you think I will go check in." I nodded as he got out of the car. I wish I was grateful for some alone time to think since we had been together every day for three months but it still made me crazy when I couldn't see if he was safe or not. If the girls were successful I would need and excuse for Toby to be there to but I just don't know how I could explain it. I mean what would A want with Toby. I put my head in my hands trying to come up with a logical explanation for him being there but I couldn't. Not unless we told the truth. I thought for a moment of their reactions but I couldn't go there yet. He has to stay away for now.

I got out of the car wiping the tears from my eyes. This was going to be hard but what choice do we have. I need to see my friends and family even if that means we are separated for a while. "Hey" I smile weakly as Toby opened the motel room door. "Oh, God. Spence what's wrong?" he asked as soon as he saw my face. "I figured it out." I stated trying to stay calm. "What's the plan then?" I shook my head "You are not going to like it." I said trying to keep the fresh wave of tears at bay. "What is it?" I sat on the bed staring at my hands. "I have to go alone. We can't just tell them the truth yet. There is too much at stake. This means we won't be able to see each other until I figure out who we can trust." He sat down next to me on the bed with tears in his eyes. "We can't see each other at all?" I shrug "I can meet you here when I can sneak away but I just don't see being able to see you any other time without raising suspicion." Cried biting my lip and placing my head on his shoulder. "This is not what I wanted for us, Spencer. I just want a normal loving relationship where we can be ourselves without worrying what the consequences will be. "I sobbed into his shirt "I do too Toby but with A still out there that is impossible. I just can't risk everything right now I need to find out what is going on."

He sighed lying across the bed. "I will miss you." I nodded "I know me too." "How is it forty eight hours ago we were in our own little bubble safe and sound and now we are right back where we started with more lies and even more at stake?" I shrugged lying on his chest. "I guess I just didn't want to hide forever am sorry I got us into this mess." He laughed "I am the one who got us into this you are getting us out of it." "I just don't know if I am getting us out of one and into a bigger mess." He rolled over pulling a pillow under his head. "All the more reason to tell them the truth." He replied hopeful "Toby don't. I just I need to know it is safe and I have already lied to my friends I just can't take any chances." "I get it Spencer. Let's just enjoy our last few hours together before you leave me." My heart broke for him. I grabbed his face forcing it to look at me. "I. Am. Not .Leaving. You." I said making each word a staccato." I love you, Toby Cavanaugh. I will find a way." He smiled rolling me on top of him as our lips met with fervent need. "I need you, Spencer. "He whispered wiping the tears from my check. "Just please be careful."

Three hours later I was walking through the woods with Toby toward my parents' House. Toby was dressed in the black hoodie carrying rope and duct tape. "You ready?" I asked as we approached the barn. He nodded as we entered it. "Okay, Tie me up." I said suppressing a giggle, my mind wandering to a dark place.

When he had finished tying my legs and arms and taped my mouth shut. He sent a message to the girls about where to find me and took off. Not five minutes later the girls burst through the door. "Oh, Spencer are you okay?" Emily cried running over to me. I struggled and murmured trying to make it look convincing. "Oh my God, Spence." Aria said helping Emily untie the ropes. Hanna just stood there with her hands over her mouth. "Han a little help here." Aria demanded. Hanna shook her head "I think you have got it." Aria let out an exasperated sigh. Emily "Well then take the tape off." Hanna rolled her eyes "ugh, Fine." She bent down and ripped it off. "Ouch, Hanna. You didn't have to rip it off. She smiled "Oh, thank God you are still Spencer." I furrowed my brows "what were you expecting me to be?" "I don't know maybe more like Radley, Spencer. Considering you were just kidnapped by A."

Alison laughed walking out of the shadow on the other side of the room. "You aren't serious. Why would A just deliver you to us? I smell something fishy. Spencer you got any answers?" I shook my head "No why would I? I was drugged and tied up the whole time. I don't know what A's plans are." I yelled staring into her piercing blue eyes and rubbing my wrists from the restraints. "Don't give me that crap Spencer. I see right through your lies." She shouted back at me as Hanna, Aria, and Emily stared wide eyed. "I am telling you all I know Ali. Toby and I went to California for a vacation. Then the next thing I knew I was in a dark room barely conscious. That's really all I remember until today." "You are so full of sh-""What is going on in here?" my mom shouted barging through the door. "Oh my God Spencer." She cried running to me and engulfing me in an embrace. "We are not done talking Mrs. Hastings." She glared at Ali "Oh, I thing you are Alison. It's time for you to leave." "But she's-""She is nothing Alison you need to leave or I will call the cops." She ordered. Alison glared at us "Fine, But this isn't over who is driving me home?" she asked looking to the girls. All of them stood still "I think we need to stay with Spencer tonight." Emily replied Hanna and Aria nodded. "Seriously? none of you? Fine I will call Jason." She fumed and stormed out.

"Where have you been?" she asked checking me over. "Did you gain weight?" I looked down noticing for the first time "I might have put on a little." I shrugged "We, um I got lost and then the next thing I knew I was being dragged here tied up." She wrinkled her brow "Spencer, Where is Toby?" I shook my head letting the painful tears escape. "I don't know we got separated." I admitted only omitting part of the truth." She sighed "Well let's get all of you inside. I will make some coffee." I smirked. "Uh do you have decaf I would like to sleep tonight." "Sure." she said giving me a strange look.

We all sat around the fire place as my mom, Dad, and my friends grilled me on the events of my extended trip. "I just don't get it Spencer how does a two week spring break turn into a three month escape" I just stared at my Mom trying to find a way to explain without the A of it all." I just needed time I guess. I am sorry I got robbed and had to hitch rides back." She shook her head. "And why didn't you think to call us?" my dad asked outraged. "I don't know dad I guess I didn't want to." "Well I guess you can kiss college goodbye because you are failing every class now." "What? I did correspondence school." "Yes but you have too many absences. You will have to make it up in summer school and wait until the Spring for college." I pulled my knees to my chest trying to keep my composure. "You know what Spencer I am glad you are home safe but I can't look at you right now. "He got up and stormed off slamming his office door. My Mom sighed "Well I guess I should go talk to him. You girls need anything else?" We all shook our heads no and waited until she was out of earshot.

"So what happened? Spencer." Hanna asked were you A's prisoner the whole time. "No I was with Toby for a while we were being followed by A though." She frowned "Yeah we noticed it had been fairly quite here lately. " "So summer school." I said "How is it going?" "How did you know we are in summer school?" I snorted "Uh the look on your faces when my Dad mentioned it said it all." I said grabbing my coffee and taking a large sip. "So what has happened here since I left?" They all shrugged "Not much, like Hanna said it has been pretty quiet lately. " "No really." said taking another sip of my coffee. "Um, Spencer what is that Hanna said pointing to my hand. I felt my eyes grow wide as I realized what she was talking about. "No, it's nothing." I stuttered hiding my hands. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed my hand "That is not nothing." she exclaimed "Is that an engagement ring?" I shook my head. "No." She pursed her lips "I know an engagement ring when I see one. Did Toby ask you to marry him?" I glared at her "Hanna, I am not engaged I am-""You are what, Spence?" Aria asked. I sighed I was busted "If I tell you. You all have to keep it a secret." They all nodded "Of, course Spencer we will always keep your secrets it's A you have to worry about." Emily stated.

I blew out a deep breath. "I shouldn't be telling you this but I am not Spencer Hastings anymore. I am Spencer Cavanaugh. Toby and I got married."

**Reviews are appreciated if you like where this story is going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter it might be a bit sad. Just remember Spencer is going through a difficult time. It might be a little dark but Troian Bellisario said in an interview she wanted to see some darkness in Spencer's character and I have to agree.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pretty Little Liars or the characters.**

I was running through the woods frantically. I didn't know if I was running from someone or to someone but I was running. Trees branches hitting me smacking me in the face, across the legs, and scraping my arms. I don't care I think I need to keep going. I need to run. The faster I run the closer or further I get. My face is wet. Why is my face wet? I wipe my cheeks with my sleeves I am crying but I keep running faster and faster my lungs hurt, my feet hurt but I can't stop. I keep running letting the trees continues their assault on my body. It feels good to feel the pain it reminds me to keep going. I do I feel like I am flying everything becomes blurry as I run. I am going faster. I smile to myself. I am like a super Hero like the Flash or something. I keep going but I feel something weighing me down and it's making noises but I don't listen. I just keep running. It is making me slower by the second. I look down and see I am carrying a baby. I stop sliding in the leaves and mud and fall to the ground protecting the infant but it's not enough. I am not enough there is blood everywhere and I cry and scream. "I'm sorry." I say to the baby "I am sorry. I couldn't save you. It's my entirely fault I'm so sorry." I scream letting all the pain out until I can't scream anymore.

I wake up in my bedroom gasping for air as my friends crowd around me. "Spencer are you okay?" Emily asks "It was just a dream." Aria says sweeping the sweaty hair out of my face as I attempt to catch my breath. "It was-"I paused trying to regain some composure. "It was not a dream it was a nightmare." I closed my eyes trying to shake the gruesome image from my mind." Do you want to talk about it? Hanna asked. I shook my head "No, no. I just need some air." I said climbing out of bed and putting my sweater on. "Can I borrow someone's phone" "Sure, Here." Emily nodded, handing me her phone. "Thanks, Could you guys cover for me? I will be back before dawn." Aria frowned "Please be careful." I nodded back and walked out the bedroom door cracking it as I listened to their conversation.

"Ugh, how weird was that?" Hanna sighed. "I don't know she is just really different. I guess being married will do that to you." Emily replied. "Guys, Spencer is acting really strange. Have you noticed she's like a totally different person now? She is way less intense than she used to be." "Yeah and she isn't even doing caffeine anymore. It's just so bizarre." Hanna added. "I just hope she knows what she is doing I can't bear to see her get hurt again." Emily added.

I fought back tears heading downstairs. Calling Toby on my way to the kitchen. "Hey I need you to come get me." I cried into the phone. "Sure, Spence what's wrong?" He said softly" I think I made a mistake. I can't do this." I said nervously looking around. "Sure, I am on my way" "Okay just hurry please." As I ended the call a message came in.

**It's not that easy, Spencer. You leave town again and I will share all your secrets. How will your friends feel when they find out the real reason you left Rosewood.-A**

No, A can't know I thought as I paced the kitchen floor. I deleted the text message and set Emily's phone on the counter. Running outside just as Toby pulled up throwing the door open and pulling him in for a kiss. "I missed you. I'm sorry to wake you." He smiled tucking a stray hair behind my ear and rubbed my jaw with his thumb. "Spencer, you are my wife. If you apologize every time you wake me up you owe me a ton of apologies." I cocked my head to the side and stared at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. He smirked "You talk in your sleep." I closed my eyes "Of course I do." I said sarcastically. "And what do I say?" He pulled out of the drive." Oh it is mostly mumbled words but occasionally you have a complete sentence or you mumble some clue." "Wait. I talk about clues in my sleep?" I asked surprised. He snickered. "Yeah I guess you can't even turn it off in your sleeping." I frowned "I guess not."

When we arrived at the motel my anxiety seemed to subside a bit. "What is it about being with you that is so calming?" He snickered "I guess I just have that effect in people." I rolled my eyes "Sure that's it." He smiles grabbing my hand and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. "I'm glad you came back." I managed a weak smile before opening my door. "Me too. I can't sleep well without you."

We walked hand in hand to the room quietly enjoying being in each other's presence. When we were safe within the confines of the four walls. He grabbed me pulling me into a longing kiss and pushing me up against the door. "Let's leave again." I said breathless as he continued a trail of kisses down my neck and collarbone simultaneously pushing my sweater of my shoulders. "I am serious I don't think I can do this." I whispered his hands continuing their assault down the sides of my body. "Shh. Let's just go to bed." He replied between kisses. I smiled as he moved his hands to my backside lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to the bed.

I awoke gasping again from the same horrible nightmare that seemed to be on repeat every time I closed my eyes. "Hey you okay?" Toby asked rubbing my back. "Just a nightmare." I admitted. "The same one? " He asked. I shook my head "No, this one is new and even worse." He rubbed his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No." I said terrified to see the horrific nightmare play in my head again. I got out of bed searching for my clothes. "What time is it?" He reached over to grab his phone letting the sheets slide off his waist. "Uh, it's quarter past five." He answered as I stared at my Husband's glorious body lying in front of me. "Good, we have more time." I stated launching myself onto the bed. He pushed me way slowly. "I thought you wanted to talk?" I rolled over placing my head in his chest "Yeah, I am not sure this is going to work I mean the girls know we got married." I admitted guiltily.

"You what?" He gasped sitting up so fast I was forced off of him. "Why would you tell them? I thought we agreed nobody needed to know." "We did but they saw my ring and started asking questions." I covered my face trying to hide from the argument that was coming. "Damn it, Spencer. I thought we agreed not to tell anyone yet." Tears threatened as my voice caught "I- I am sorry." He marched into the bathroom slamming the door. I got up and leaned against the wall. "Can't we just go back? This was a bad idea." He opened the door looking down at me. "No. you wanted to come back and we are staying." I sniffled "Have you heard anything about you know?" He bent down so he was face to face with me. "No, I haven't seen anything." I smiled as he kissed my forehead before standing up. "Shower with me?" he asked extending his hand. I nodded and giggled as he pulled me upright.

We drove up to my parents' when the first morning light started to break on the horizon. "I love you." I said kissing him quickly. "I love you too, Spence." He replied solemnly. "Call me if you can get out tonight?" I nodded "Of course." I opened the car door. "Be safe please." He smiled "You too." I returned his sad smile and closed the door watching him drive away.

I tiptoed in the back door trying to be as stealthy as I could. Gasping as I ended up nearly running in to my mother. "Mom, God you scared me." She glared at me "Not yet. I haven't. Where were you?" I shrugged sitting at the breakfast bar. "I just went for a walk." She raised her eyebrows "For four hours?" Busted. "I- um I- just." "Look Spencer I get it you went to see Toby but we just got you back. You can't go sneaking off in the middle of the night." I was angry now "I can do or go where ever I want to I am eighteen now mother. Your little girl is grown up and-"I paused hesitating knowing it would not be a good idea to bring up the marriage thing right now. She nodded "I see well. I am still your mother and if you want to live here you will listen. You were stupid and reckless, Spencer. You left us all wondering if you were even alive and not to mention you were tied up last night. I don't know what is going on with you but it ends here. I will not lose a daughter there has been too much loss in our community lately. I just don't know if everyone could survive another one."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "It wouldn't be that big of a loss mom. I know how everyone feels about me. I am sure people appreciated my absence, you and Melissa especially. I know it was wonderful to be able to focus on your perfect princess with me out of the picture. So quit feeding me that crap. I am going to do whatever I want and I would like to see you stop me." She turned away "well I am sorry you feel that way Spencer." My resolve weakened "Mom I am sorry. I didn't mean that. I just miss Toby." She turned to face me again wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just don't get what you and Toby have. You have your whole life ahead of you. First loves aren't meant to last." "'It's too late for that." I whispered under my breath sliding my left hand further into my pocket. She narrowed her eyes at me. "I am going to talk this over with your father but I think we are going to make some changes to your trust. So you may leave I am not sure if I want you in this house anymore." I was shocked I didn't quite know what to say. I opened my mouth but she held her hand up and walked away. Great I thought now I have royally screwed up.

I marched into my bedroom slamming the door. "Thanks a lot for covering me guys." I said to my three traitorous friends. "Spence, she just barged in here and didn't give us a chance to make up an excuse." Aria said standing up." "Well I just basically got kicked out of the house." "No way." Hanna said with mock surprise. I looked around realizing they were just as mad as I was. Narrowing my eyes I asked "What happened?" Emily glared at me holding up her phone revealing the message I thought I deleted. I sighed throwing myself onto the bed. "How much has A told you?" Emily was furious. "Enough to know you lied to us about what happened and set us up." Aria looked ashamed "You know Spencer I am starting to think Ali was right you are just like she was." "Ouch." "Well Spencer since you clearly enjoyed all that time away from us we will give you some space." Hanna added as they gathered their things and walked out the door.

**So what are your thoughts? Good? Bad? Review and let me know. **

**Oh and don't worry things will work out with the girls. It is a drama fic though so I couldn't help myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Spencer is about to drop a bombshell in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of PLL or its characters.**

**Flashback**

**Three months earlier.**

"_I just don't get why you did it, Spencer?" Toby said as I drove trying to concentrate since it was storming and dark. "I didn't, if it were up to me I wouldn't have brought her back. Rosewood is her home and her mother was just murdered, Toby. She needed to be here despite how many people wanted her to stay gone." "NO! She didn't she died. I just don't understand why she couldn't just stay dead." Toby yelled making me jump. "She didn't though." "Didn't what Spence? Die." "Yes, she is still alive and as much as that scares me. I just don't know what we can do about it." I yelled back. "It scares you? You were at least her friend, Spencer. She still needs you. What do you think she is going to do to me? Or Jenna? Or Us?" I turned to look at him. "Us? What is going on?" I asked noting the pain is his blue eyes. "What did she do? Did she threaten you?" I questioned feeling the rage take a hold on my emotions." Nothing forget it." He muttered. _

_I turned my head away and continued to drive toward the Lake house. "You should slow down, Spencer." He warned "You know this road is dangerous even in the best conditions." "Don't tell me what to do." I shouted pressing the accelerator even harder. "Tell me what she said to you." I growled. "Fine. If it means you will slow down." He replied" She said that she was going to make sure that you saw me for who I really am. That you were never going to look me the same way again." I looked back at him "What would make her say that?" "I did some- SPERNCER WATCH OUT." He yelled. I turned seeing someone on the road slamming on the brakes. It was too late I hit them at full speed sending their body twenty feet in the air. "OH MY GOD." I cried as the car skidded to a halt. "Spencer, you just-""IKNOW, IKNOW" I screamed running my hands through my hair. _

_Toby jumped out of the car and ran over to the figure lying in the middle of the road. I got out of the car and walked toward the person. "I, I think you killed her." He whispered turning pale with a fearful expression. "Call, 911." He ordered I shook my head "No, Toby. We have been drinking." I ran back to the car nearly hyperventilating. He followed me back to the car. "Spencer, we can't do what you are saying to do that it's not right." "I know but I can't afford to have anything else on my record. And neither can you." He sighed pulling me in for a hug." That doesn't make this right." I bit my lip "I know but what choice do we have." "Fine but give me your keys I am driving." I nodded handing him my keys and got in the car. _

_The drive to the lake house was tense and quiet. I just had no idea what we were going to do. As we pulled into the driveway my phone chimed_

_**What will everyone say when they find out you two really are killers-A**_

_There were several pictures of Toby and I leaving the scene attached._

"_No, Oh no, no, no." I said panicking and showing Toby the message. "How did they even know?" he whispered. I shrugged "A is everywhere." "Spencer I think we should go back and call the cops." "That won't change anything." I muttered. "So then what's the plan Spencer?" He raised his voice making me flinch. "You always have a plan." I turned to look at him. I sighed unbuckling my seatbelt and faced him. "Do you remember when you told me that if I ever had the urge to runaway to tell you?" He frowned "Yes." I drew in a deep breath "I think it's time to run now."_

I sighed remembering that horrible night like it happened yesterday as I turned down the winding road toward the Lake house. Toby and I had been through so much, So many accidents and fights, even when everything seemed bleak I knew I could count on him. I used to feel that way about my friends and my parents but not anymore. I scoffed thinking about how Toby tried to stop me from coming back. I should have listened to him. He sometimes seems to know me better than I know myself.

I had convinced my mom to let me borrow a car and let me stay at the lake house. I knew I had worn out my welcome in their house, well in their life actually. I guess everyone really did get over me, no one looked for me and no one investigated. Alison at least had us to help her I had no one here. I drew in a shaky breath trying to keep the dam closed fearful that if I started to let the tears flow that I would never stop. My life had turned upside down and I didn't know how to fix it anymore.

As I dove over the bridge I noticed flashing lights and a blockade. I parked the car and got out "What is going on I asked one of the uniformed police officers. "Nothing ma'am go back to your car wait for us to clear this it won't be much longer." I shook my head "This isn't construction is it?" I asked looking over his shoulder noticing the coroners van. "Wait you found a body?" I queried wondering who it could be. "A missing person, yes. Took three months." I swallowed bile realizing what they had just found. As I ran back to my car I noticed that Toby had just pulled up. Losing my nerve as I ran into his arms. "I think they found the body." I gasped as he pulled me around the car hiding me from view. "What do you mean? Didn't they find her the next day? "he whispered. I shrugged "I don't know. I guess not." "Well come on let's go the long way around the lake." I nodded returning to my car and followed Toby.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Toby sipping on a full caffeinated cup of coffee much to his protests. I had to explain that I had given up many things recently I was not going to keep drinking fake coffee especially since I knew it would be nearly impossible to sleep now. "I don't know they can't know it was us who hit her. I just don't get what happened to her body." I nodded "Me either why would someone dispose of the body?" I asked running my hand through my hair as I looked down. "Unless." He walked over toward me "Unless what?" "Unless it was A." and just on cue my phone chimed. I reached for it my hand shaking opening the message.

**Bingo! You have always been too smart for your own good. Leave town again and we will see what the police think about an eyewitness stepping forward.- Kisses A**

I showed Toby the message shaking my head. He frowned grabbing my hand and leading me toward one of the bedrooms upstairs. I smiled noting he picked my room. He walked over to my ihome turning it on selecting a slow song and playing it loudly. "Dance with me?" I laughed silently as he spun me around, dipping me low with a kiss. We danced together for a while our bodies as close as we could manage. He whispered in my ear" I think A is listening." I nodded closing my eyes inhaling his familiar scent of cologne and Toby. "We need to get that, Bitch." I whispered back as he kissed my neck. "Yeah we do." I moaned he trailed his hands down my body. "We will discuss it further tomorrow." I murmured as he nibbled my ear. "I agree let's go to bed." I smirked as he led me to the bed lifting me up by my hips and tossing me down. I squealed and laughed as he crawled up the bed slowly. "Why Mr. Cavanaugh are you seducing me?" I joked crawling away from him in mock innocence. "No," he responded "Mrs. Cavanaugh I think you are already quite seduced." The next thing I knew he pounced on me pressing his body against me as our lips locked in heated desire.

I awoke to a loud knock on the bedroom door. Toby sat up startled "Hide." I hissed throwing my dress on sans underwear as he disappeared into the closet. "Who is it?" I asked as the loud knocking continued hesitating to unlock the door. "It's Aria." I sighed with relief throwing the door open. "Hey." She smiled weakly. "I think we need to talk." I nodded "Yeah, sure come in." she stepped through the door and walked over to bed hesitating when she spied my bra and Toby's boxers. "You can come out now, Toby." She said staring toward the closet. My eyes went wide "um hold on." I grabbed his clothing from the floor and handed it to him careful not to open it to wide. "Okay, Ew." Aria said wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry." I smiled weakly. "Um let's go down stairs." She nodded following me out the door. We headed to the kitchen "Coffee?" I asked pouring water into the pot. She raised an eyebrow "I thought you were on decaf now." I shrugged "I was but what is the point. Caffeine this early in the morning is necessary." I replied turning the coffee maker on.

"So why did you come all the way out here?" I asked grabbing coffee mugs from the cupboard. She managed a weak half smile. "I am still mad at you." I looked down at the floor "I understand." When I looked up after a few moments later I noticed she was tearing up. "No I don't think you do, Spencer. We were so worried. I would flinch every time my phone rang or someone knocked on my door. Hoping I wasn't going to hear they found _your_ body this time." "I'm so sorry." I cried moving closer to her." No, that doesn't make it okay. When I found out that you were with Toby I was furious and then you made up a fake kidnapping so we wouldn't be mad. So you didn't have to deal with the repercussions of not bothering to check in. What happened to you Spencer? You are acting like-" She paused

"Just say it." I whispered "Like Alison." She said staring me down. "Why did you come here Aria. I already know I was wrong." "That's just it. I don't think you do. I get that you were scared but why lie? Why treat us the same way she did? You are so much better than that." I closed my eyes trying to clear my head. When I opened them again she was staring at me with the most pained expression I had seen from her in a long time. "I did something really bad Aria. I mean really, really bad. I didn't know what else to do or where to turn." Her expression changed from hurt to concern. "What happened?" she asked . I turned back around afraid to see her face. "If I tell you this it will change everything and I am not quite sure you want to know." I poured the coffee into the mugs sliding her to her. "I ki-" "SPENCER,NO." Toby shouted bounding down the stairs. "This is a secret she won't understand." I shook my head "No, it's a secret I need to share." He swallowed. "I can't believe you." He whispered grabbing my arm "After all we have done to cover our tracks?" he asked I nodded yes. Toby backed away from me "I can't be here if you do this." he stated starting toward the door. "Will you come back?" I asked knowing the answer. "I don't know." He said walking out the door.

I turned my attention back to Aria as she stared wide eyed. "Look, Spencer. I don't want to come between you guys you don't have to tell me." I blew out a large breath

"I killed someone." I blurted out my confession leaving a haunting echo throughout the house.

**Okay so I want to thank those of you who are still reading. Especially those of you who added favs and alerts:**

**ArianaBeauty**

**Emilee Amethyst**

**MyQueenTroian****, Love that user name.**

**pinkcrazyness**

**trystinreid**

**Emilee Amethyst: I am sorry but you will have to wait a little bit longer for the makeup but it will happen soon if not next chapter. I promise. You know they can't stay mad at each other for long.**

**Review and give me your thoughts.**

\


End file.
